otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Yuri Returned
PM Omniance: June 10th 6:00 a.m. Santa Monica, Budget Pawn Apartments PM Omniance: Odie: He's parked outside the pawn shop and gets out of his car, shutting the door behind him. In one hand he has the coffee from last night that he bought to go stake out the skate park, it's cold now but it's the only thing keeping him going at this point. He looks down the alleyway, it's still dark because the sun hasn't risen all that high. He almost dreads going to check on Ricky after talking to Lucas earlier. He takes another drink from his coffee and sighs, hesitating on the sidewalk. PM Arbi: Hunter: He steps out of the car and walks up beside him, stopping with him on the sidewalk. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at hunter. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I should just go back home... He looks to the alleyway again. I miss mom's cooking. PM Arbi: Hunter: From the expression he makes briefly it doesn't look like he agrees that mom's cooking is any good. I could go ask Fred what happened. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks to Hunter. Yeah... I'm not sure I could face Ricky if he's... He turns and just walks back to the car and gets in. PM Arbi: Hunter: He watches his brother head back to the car before he walks ahead by himself. As he opens the front door and heads upstairs towards Fred's room he wonders how the people who live here don't get robbed all the time. He knocks on the second door to the left. PM Arbi: Feliks: He opens the door and looks down at Hunter, he's just wearing a white tank top with shorts. Hunter: Feliks doesn't look familar to him at all. Is Fred here?... Feliks: He points to the door across the hallway. Fred's room, she might be asleep already but give it a try. Hunter: Oh, I knew that. Thanks. He turns around as Feliks closes his door and knocks on Fred's door this time. PM Omniance: Fred: The door opens, and Fred is standing behind it in her pajamas. She looks really tired. Are you here for Ricky? She opens the door more and takes a few steps back so he can walk in. I was about to go to sleep... Wasn't sure if you guy would be coming back for him... PM Arbi: Hunter: He steps inside and looks around. Ricky: He's stands up from Fred's bed when he sees him walk inside. Hunter? He looks confused when no one else follows him in. Is it just you? Hunter: Odie thought you might be dead so he stayed in the car. He looks down at his legs and smile a little. You're not paralyzed anymore. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at Ricky. Yeah... He's... Not really a vampire either. She looks a little uncomfortable. Maybe he can explain... Everything that's happened. She mumbles a little. Anyway... I... Really physically can't stay awake much longer... So... PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up to Fred and gives her another hug. Thanks again for everything you did for me, Fred. PM Omniance: Fred: She just nods. ...Uh-huh... PM Arbi: Ricky: He lets go and backs up a bit. I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Hunter: He raises an eyebrow at Ricky. PM Omniance: Fred: ...If I ever think of anything... I'll definitely... Maybe think of calling you. She smiles slightly. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles and turns, walking out into the hallway. Hunter: He watches him leave before looking back at Fred, he could ask her why he's acting so weird but because of Odie waiting outside he just gives her a wave goodbye before he follows Ricky out of the door. PM Omniance: Fred: Tell Officer... You know... I said hi or something... She shuts the door. PM Arbi: Ricky: He heads downstairs with Hunter following behind him. A moment later the two of them are outside and heading towards Odie's car. PM Omniance: Odie: He's crumpling up the coffee when he looks up at Ricky, despite how tired he looks, his eyes light up and he gets out of the car and runs to them. He grabs Ricky and hugs him. Oh my god, I'm glad you're not-dead. Let's get you out of the sun before you ignite or something! He lets go and moves back tot he car, opening it. He grabs a blanket to cover Ricky with. PM | Edited 4:49:00 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks a little amused as Odie covers him up with a blanket, like a robe, and gets him to rush into the car. Hunter: He gets into the passenger seat in the front while Odie is helping Ricky get in the backseat. PM Omniance: Odie: So how do you feel anyway? Are you hungry? I know someone at the hospital... He closes the door and runs around to get into the driver's seat. We could head over there right now if you want! He looks back at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: It's okay, Odie. He grabs the blanket and pulls it off of him. I'm not a vampire. PM Omniance: Odie: ...What? But you're up... Walking around? He looks confused. ...What happened? PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles as he thinks about Fred. Fred happened. She let me drink some of her blood and it healed everything. He lays back against the leather seat and closes his eyes. I feel amazing... PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Hunter for a second. ...That's great. He smiles a little. ...So her blood... Just healed you right up? ...I mean, obviously, since you're up any walking around... He looks back to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: She said drinking her blood turned me into a ghoul, but she said I should still feel normal. It's weird but I trust her... PM Omniance: Odie: ...That's good... He isn't sure if Ricky saw Marcus so he doesn't bring it up. ...Umm... Lucas is pretty pissed at me... I left him with Yuri... So uhh... You want me to take you to him? PM | Edited 5:02:19 PM Arbi: Ricky: He almost seems to snap out of his blissful state as Odie says that. ...You left Vera alone with Yuri? PM Omniance: Odie: He starts up his car. I think Lucas would've burned me alive had I stayed with him... He's pretty pissed that we left without him last night. He makes a U-turn as he pulls out into the road, causing his tires to screech a little. PM Arbi: Ricky: The previous night starts to replay in his head, much of it didn't seem to matter to him this morning for some reason. You left the lights on in the store room, right? PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah, of course. He speeds up a little. ...So what's a ghoul... Exactly? What's that mean? PM Arbi: Ricky: She said Ghouls are a lot like humans but they can use vampire blood to make themselves stronger. PM Omniance: Odie: ...So... There's no downsides? Maybe I should've asked her for some blood too... PM Arbi: Ricky: I don't think she wants you sucking on her wrist, Odie... No offence. PM Omniance: Odie: ...Guess I'm not her type then... He says it with a bit of sarcasm. ...Hopefully Lucas will feel better when he sees you. He turns down the street, heading for the storage place. Morning traffic is starting so he speeds up a little, running a yellow light. PM | Edited 5:14:43 PM Arbi: Ricky: He feels a little strange making that remark about Odie and Fred but he doesn't think too much on it as Vera is mostly on his mind right now. PM Omniance: A few minutes later... PM Omniance: Odie: He looks around, making sure the sunlight won't go inside. The sun is rising but it's behind the storeroom for now. He grabs the bottom of the door and pulls it up halfway. He bends down to duck inside but grabs his back and winces. Give me a sec... PM Arbi: Ricky: He bends down and gets inside the storeroom before Odie does. He doesn't seem to say anything once he's inside. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Hunter, hoping that Ricky going in first will calm Lucas down. He winces and closes his eyes as he bends down and goes inside, letting out a quiet gasp as he stands back up. PM Arbi: Hunter: He leans back against the car and stays behind, deciding that one of them needs to stay alive to tell their tragic story. PM | Edited 5:25:20 PM Arbi: The storeroom is dark and it's difficult for them to see anything, even with the dim morning light coming from outside. PM Omniance: Odie: Why is the light off? Lucas? He walks over to where the switch is and feels around for it until his flips it on. PM Arbi: As the lights come back on they can see the twins near the pole where Yuri was chained up. Lucas seems to be straddling Yuri's lap as he holds him in a close hug. It looks like the two of them fell asleep hugging each other. Ricky: He lets out a quiet sigh of relief when he sees Vera isn't injured. Vera... PM Omniance: Odie: He lets out a quiet sigh of relief, pushing his messy hair back with his hand. He speaks quietly. So... They're just sleeping? Right? He looks at Ricky, then back to the Twins. ...Why'd he turn off the light? PM Arbi: Yuri: The lights start causing him to wake up until he opens his eyes and smiles, feeling comfortable with someone else against him. That is until he realizes Ricky and Odie standing in the room looking down at him. He immediately remembers that the person he's holding is his brother. This isn't... He starts shaking Lucas a little to wake up. This isn't what it looks like. PM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his eyes and looks at Yuri. He smiles and hugs his brother tightly as Yuri shakes him awake. Yuri... Odie: He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at Odie. Yuri: His eyes widen when Lucas hugs him even tighter again. Ricky and Odie are standing right there... Christ, Lucas. Please get off-I mean get off me! He can't even move away from him because he's chained up. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back at Odie and Ricky, and immediately gets off of Yuri and stands up. ...You're... You're ok! He smiles happily as he looks to Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles when Lucas turns towards him. Yeah, everything's healed up. He walks up to him and hugs him. Yuri: He just awkwardly sits there while the two of them are hugging. PM Omniance: Lucas: He hugs Ricky as tightly as he can. I thought I was going to have to kill Odie. Odie: Heh... Heheh... He slowly looks to Yuri. ...So you're... You? Again? Yuri? PM | Edited 5:57:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah it's... just me again. As he struggles against the chains he looks down at them and realizes they look like they're made out of solid gold. He looks back at Odie. Are these made of gold? PM Omniance: Odie: I think so. He looks happy now, despite how tired he is. They were used to chain down... Some really strong guy so I thought they'd come in handy. He shrugs a little. Even my katana couldn't cut them. PM Arbi: Yuri: Can you get them off of me? He moves his arms around a bit. I think they're starting to leave a rash... PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah... He fishes around in his pocket for the key. He moves up and bends down, grabbing the chain behind Yuri. How do you feel? PM Arbi: Yuri: Like shit. He looks back and waits for him to take them off. PM Omniance: Odie: He unlocks the cuffs linked to the chains. Well the sun is rising... I'm not sure we can get you out of here just yet. He pulls the chains off, then pulls them from around Yuri's wrists and ankles. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not gonna get any rest sleeping on the cement in here... He winces a little as he slowly gets to his feet, it's obvious he's still injured from last night. Don't you have a blanket or something you can cover me with? PM Omniance: Odie: I do, actually. He looks back at Lucas and Ricky. Lucas is still hugging him. He looks to Yuri. Let me get it real quick. He bundles the chain up into a ball and then moves back towards door. He takes a deep breath and then ducks under it, going outside. PM Omniance: Later that night, around eight... Lucas: He pulls some marinated steaks out of the fridge, along with a big bowl of potato salad. I had this one guy come in and ask me for a refund for his tattoo the very next day, and asked me to remove it. I had to explain to him that I can't just remove the tattoo, that's not how it works. You know? He sets them on the counter. Odie is playing Metroid Prime on their Gamecube. Turned out that the guy's girl, left him because he didn't tell her that he was getting a tattoo, and she hated tattoos... He rolls his eyes as he turns to look at Odie, who isn't even paying attention to him. He looks at Yuri to see if he's listening. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying on their bed, still not walking around too much since his body is covered in bruises. What was the tattoo? PM Omniance: Lucas: A stupid heart with her name, and then an arrow. Typical garbage. He looks over at Ricky. You want me to cook the bratwurst too? PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah- He notices Odie rushing through the game. You're not gonna scan that alien? You have to scan everything, Odie. That's how the game works. PM | Edited 6:22:21 PM Omniance: Odie: He slept all day, and smoked the weed that Hunter gave him, so he's returned back to how he normally acts. I don't wanna stop and scan things. You're supposed to speed run these games. He, almost reluctantly, turns around and scans the dead space pirate. PM Arbi: Yuri: With the sun having set awhile ago his stomach and back are starting to feel better, although very slowly, he can still tell they're being healed in the shadows. Since he's just been laying down most of the day he's had a lot of time to think. Without much warning he says. How did you guys know about the sun thing? PM Omniance: Odie: It catches him off guard and he pauses the game. Umm. Lucas: He walks passed Odie, in front of the T.V. carrying the tray of uncooked meats. A girl told us, Stacy Lee? Odie: Yeah... He stands up and stretches a little. She's the one that told us where to find you too... PM Arbi: Yuri: Oh. He doesn't seem too surprised when they bring up Stacy Lee but it still looks like it's bothering him a little. PM | Edited 6:35:33 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri for a moment, pausing at the back door to the patio. Without her, I don't think we'd have been able to find you at all... He looks down for a moment, then goes outside. PM Arbi: Ricky: He gets up from the couch and follows Lucas outside into the patio to help with the BBQ. Yuri: He looks up when the two of them walks outside before looking back down, it looks like there's still a lot on his mind. PM Omniance: Odie: After a moment of silence he sits on the top of the couch, next to the bed. ...She said she missed you. PM Arbi: Yuri: After a long moment he quietly sighs. I miss her too... PM Omniance: Odie: I bet she'd be happy to see you again. He smiles a little. PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly shakes his head. I can't do that, Odie... I can't see her again... He looks down quietly for a moment. I'm scared something might happen to her again. PM Omniance: Odie: ...Maybe after I get a little more healed up... We can try and get rid of this hat man guy. We'll fix it. PM Arbi: Yuri: We can't get rid of him... not without risking everyone's life, including Stacy Lee's. He looks at him. We have other things we have to worry about anyways... PM Omniance: Odie: You risked your life to save mine. I'll risk mine to get rid of the Hat Man. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts to sit up slowly while he's talking. Even if it's just you... everyone in the pact will always at risk. PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs. Damn... So you just have to avoid the sun forever? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Odie while he's sitting down on the edge of the bed. It's part of the pact... It sucks but if I start ignoring it he'll wake up again. PM Omniance: Odie: What if you wear a lot of sunscreen? He shrugs. We could get you a job as a mime. PM Arbi: Yuri: He closes his eyes and groans slightly as he get up from the bed. I'm not sure what hurts more... the bruises or that bad joke. PM Omniance: Odie: He frowns. My ego hurts the most now...